Soka Akimichi
Background Soka Akimichi is a rather sassy and somewhat stereotype-defying kunoichi of the Akimichi clan who lives in Konohagakure. Upon entrance to the academy, she was immediately identified as an ANBU candidate. It was revealed later that this judgement was in fact correct. Through her involvement in numerous ANBU missions, she has proven to be a perfect- if rather unorthodox- ANBU agent. ---- Personality Soka is a sassy Kunoichi. She is perfect for her role of an ANBU in that she is confident, but not arrogant, in her abilities. However, she is also considered quite annoying due to her sass, and is thus never used for negotiation missions. ---- Appearance Soka has rounded facial features. She has a relatively pale skin tone. Her hair, which is always styled in a ponytail, is the stereotypical brown of the clan with one exception; The actual hanging section of her ponytail is dyed. Whether purple (as it was dyed in Naruto) or Red, (as it was dyed in Shippuden) her skill in dying is as such that a shake of the ponytail can persuade a person into performing practically any act or accepting practically any philosophy. Unusually for her clan, she has a moderately slender figure, which confuses many members of her clan. She wears two sets of clothes; one for off-mission interactions and working with other Konoha squads, as well as her ANBU armour. For off-mission events she wears a green jumpsuit- the result of being trained by Might Guy- along with a customized black flak jacket that lacks neck guards but has two large storage areas for extra equipment. On ANBU missions, she wears the standard ANBU metalic armour, with forearm guards, black shorts that shift into bandages and black shinobi sandles. The only features that differentiate her from her peers are her mask (an otter-shaped purple construction with golden markings) and her lack of the standard Shuriken holster. On mission, she may wear a cloak that varies dependent on terrain. The one feature that both sets of clothing have in common, and the reason her ANBU Armour lacks a shuriken holster, is due to the presence of her 'toolbelt'. The belt contains a surprising amount of space and is the device she uses to store her Kunai, Shuriken and other equipment. ---- Abilities Ninjutsu Lava Release Crimson Flames- An S-rank technique that Soka developed over extended periods. The technique utilizes Lava and Fire Releases to cause damage over a large area. Fire Release Soka has shown incredible skill in the use of fire release: She has created orbs of flame without hand signs and set the oxygen above her skin on fire without issue to function as armour. Earth Release Section Incomplete Lightning Release Astra- A technique developed together with Kevin Stingray Fuma it works via utilizing lightning release to increase the speed of the arms to perform incredible Kenjutsu barrages. 10-hit Combo- A technique she learnt from Kakashi. Ten strikes are made to the body of the target, injecting lightning release chakra upon contact which numbs the area afflicted. Sage Arts After searching a long time, Soka eventually discovered the Otter summoning contract. After a long time working with the otters, they agreed to teach Soka their variation of Sage Mode that allows her high-speed swimming. Other Ninjutsu Expansion Jutsu- Soka has shown great skill in this area, despite a lack of calories to draw upon. She often expands her fist mid-run in order to use the destructive force to damage her foes. Cloak of Invisibility- one of the two techniques Soka trained in The Academy. She still occasionally uses the skill. Rope Escape Jutsu- The other technique Soka trained in The Academy. She still rarely utilizes the skill. Ball of Light Technique- A technique that many consider useless, Soka believed it to be a hidden gem and trained under Captain Yamato to learn it. Acceleration Method- A technique that Soka is highly proficient in, Soka can use it as a burst (much like the Body Flicker Technique) or for a long-lasting but rather diminished increase in speed. ---- Kenjutsu Soka wields a Tanto. Soka can utilise the Assassination Technique to perform short, deadly slashes that can deal incredible damage. ---- Biography young age Soka's parents are currently unnamed. Soka was born to loving parents via entirely natural means, yet, via a genetic mutation, with the Lava Style Kekkie Genkai. Many members of the clan, particularly the main household, wished for the power of the Kekkei Genkai to be exploited, a plot that Soka's parents had to contact the third Hokage to protect her from. Due to this, Soka gained a fear of Choji- despite the heir's kind nature- and also gained the wish to become an ANBU in order to protect the third Hokage who had protected her. academy life When he attended the academy at age 5 she was immediately identified as an ANBU candidate. Many teachers- notably Iruka Umino- recommended her for induction into the ANBU program. Lord Third refused due to the presence of Danzo's ROOT who may have attempted to indoctrinate Soka into their beliefs. Also, due to her Sassy nature, Soka came into conflict with many other female students, notably Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, which lead to her establishing few friendships. While in the academy, she learned the Cloak of Invisibility and the Rope Escape technique, and was taught the Expansion Technique by her parents. She learned how to use a Tanto and utilize Shuriken and Kunai, as well. ---- Genin Life The Beginning After passing the academy test, Soka joined Kevin Stingray Fuma and Harry Cane Yamanaka for the Genin Squad Test. Soka didn't seem fazed by the existence of the test, but was rather disturbed by the sensei operating it- Might Guy. (the original squad 10 ended up with Anko. Rock Lee trains with Guy anyway, though...) Facing the youthful Jonin in a version of the bell test. The true objective of the test was to check for perseverance. All three squad members passed with flying colors. D-rank Missions. After the squad had passed, they performed over 30 D-rank missions. Soka, like the others, expressed boredom, despite the fact that Might Guy would attempt to convert the missions into training exercises. At some stage in these exercises, Guy taught the squad how to walk on walls and ceilings. The Land Of Waves After encountering Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi deployed Pakkun to deliver a distress signal. However, due to lack of payment for another squad, Lord Third could only possibly ask another squad to assist, as the mission would be pay-less. However, Team Guy accepted the mission- due to a combination of Guy's willingness to assist his Eternal Rival and Kevin's will to see combat. When the squad arrived in the Land of Waves, they were somewhat shocked by the state of the country. While Soka did not show anger, she did display a will to solve the situation. In land of waves, Soka- and the rest of Squad Guy- were taught the Water Walking Exercise in order to be capable of defending themselves from Zabuza. Some time during this training, they had an encounter with an Otogakure shinobi, who gave them a cryptic warning before he died. True enough, Soka held out well in the battle with Zabuza and Haku, even saving her comrades on multiple occasions. Additionally- and quite importantly- it was her intervention that lead to the capture instead of extermination of the pair. In the aftermath of this mission, Soka trained in Taijutsu with Guy. The Chunin Exams Directly after Zabuza and Haku had been taken for Torture and Interrogation (A fact that Soka showed extreme displeasure towards), she agreed to enter the Chunin Exams with her comrades. She successfully completed the first task when the team identified that the question on that they perceived to be on the board was, in fact, a Genjutsu, and was truly just 'What is your name?' The second task was far more difficult, but- after a brief encounter with Orochimaru- the squad completed the task. The third stage was just as, if not more difficult, but Soka survived through the rounds long enough. Konoha Crush When the Oto and Suna invasion of Konoha began, Soka- along with the rest of her squad- chased after a fleeing Gaara. After a difficult battle, in which Gaara gave control to Shukaku, Soka and her squad defeated the Jinchuriki. She applauded Kevin for forming a friendship with Gaara at this stage. The search for Tsunade. After Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage's death, Soka fell into mourning as she could no longer protect him for protecting her. As such, she did not leave with Jiraiya to search for Tsunade. Over this time, she visited Hiruzen's grave often. One day, upon reading the inscription, she was heavily instilled with The Will Of Fire. With this Will, she promised to continue to aim to be an ANBU, with the objective of protecting those who gained the Will- because it was, in her opinion, the most important thing he passed down. ---- ANBU life Upon Tsunade's return, Soka begged the Sannin to become an ANBU. Tsunade, seeing Soka's recommendations from practically every major figure in the village (including Iruka Umino, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Captain Yamato, Anko Miterashi and others) accepted, and Soka ascended to Otter, ANBU black ops special division. Sasuke- retrieving a Traitor Soka met with Team Guy again on her first major ANBU mission- to retrieve the wayward Sasuke Uchiha. In this mission, she discovered the effect her ponytail had on people when she utilized it to assist in persuading Sasuke to return to the village. Blank period From this point onward, Soka disappeared from the public eye. She spent much of her time training and engaging in ANBU missions. Indeed, in this time period, Soka developed a lot of her most powerful techniques- Including the Assassination Technique, the Crimson Flames, 10-hit combo, Ball of Light technique, Acceleration Method etc. However, this extended a time period away from friends and family did take it's toll on Soka mentally. While she could not acknowledge this, as it would distract her from her objective of protecting the people, Tsunade worked behind the scenes in order to find a mission- any mission- in which she could interact with Kevin's new squad, squad 14. ---- Shippuden Five Kage Tournament The perfect opportunity for that very premise was achieved when the Raikage announced that ANBU would be allowed to participate in the third stage of the tournament. Here, Soka met Kevin's underlings- Maltos Estorial, Cynicus Hirasaka and Hiro Hyuga. Her first match was a battle against a Kiri Jonin, whom she defeated with ease. Her second, however, was a battle against Maltos Estorial. Despite Maltos' technical elemental superiority, Soka utilised her ANBU training to identify his location, even while under Genjutsu, and superior weapons knowledge to defeat the Chunin. In her Third Match, the final match of the tournament, she faced Cynicus Hirasaka. Many factors can be attributed to her technical success here- the fluid nature of her techniques that allowed her to put pressure on Cynicus, her elemental superiority, and ANBU training that negated the stealth involved in his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals technique. However, she was surprised when Cyncius used an over-charged Lightning Bomb at close range, and would've died had it not been for the intervention of the proctors. She was heavily injured and was forced to stop her ANBU missions for several weeks after this, to the secret delight of the Hokage.